


Defining Life

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 Days of Harry and Draco, 25 Days of Harry and Draco 2020, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: A holiday tale with pining, magic and Christmas gifts.
Relationships: Asteria Greengrass Malfoy/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Comments: 33
Kudos: 21
Collections: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2020





	1. Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.  
>  **Author's Notes:** Written for 25 days of Draco and Harry 2020 for the Slythindor100 community on DW. I'm winging this so hopefully, it'll be enjoyable. Title subject to change if I figure out where I am going with this. LOL! Cross your fingers.

**Prompt 1:**

**Preparations**

The snow-lined path leading to the village was finally clear, and Harry cast a quick warming spell on the stones to melt away any remaining ice. It would last until more snow fell or the hordes from Hogwarts tracked the slush back upon the stones.

He turned his wand to the benches, blew off the accumulation, as he thought about what else he needed to do before the business day began. Another wrist flick and the torches were ablaze, offered both light and warmth on an overcast day.

In an hour or so the students from the school would invade the town for a day of revelry away from their studies. He was prepared, somewhat, for the children to spend their Galleons for last-minute needs, gifts, or wants before they left to go home for the holidays next week.

Harry looked forward to the quiet times, but he also enjoyed the wildness of the Hogsmeade weekends. It was a plus that he got to see his godchild so often during the school year as well. Hermione was entirely jealous of this even though Rose came home for all the holidays. He also knew that he would be closing his shop early to make the journey south for Christmas Eve with Teddy and Andromeda and Christmas dinner at the Burrow.

Harry turned and walked back to his shop, thinking on how much of his backlist he would get to today. He opened the door to his shop and flicked his wand at the kiln, then began adding to the Christmas display in the front window.

~*~

"Hurry up, Nott. We are going to be late for breakfast and then last in line for Hogsmeade."

"Relax, Malfoy," Tiberius Nott answered Scorpius demand with a lazy wave. "We've time, and it's not like the village is going anywhere."

Scorpius glared at him. "Fine, I'll go without you then." He stomped toward the door of their dorm room

"Hold on to your wand. Weasley isn't going anywhere." Tiberius smirked at him. "If Lupin lets you anywhere near his cousin."

Scorpius scowled. "That's it, I'm leaving you here. I'll see you later."

Nott made kissy noises and Scorpius slammed the door on his laughter.

Making his way up from the dungeons, Scorpius join the other students as they gathered in the Great Hall for breakfast. He gave the Ravenclaw table a surreptitious glance, spied Rose Weasley's wild auburn hair, and stopped to admire her.

She was dressed in a thick jumper that complemented her English Rose complexion, and her blue eyes danced with amusement. A top knot gave her the appearance of having a puffball on top of her head. Two strands of hair hung loosely alongside her pretty face and Scorpius just watched her for a long moment. She was laughing with her friends as they talked about something before she reached for a bit of toast. She paused then whipped her head around. She met Scorpius' gaze and gave him a little wave, which he returned numbly.

Embarrassed that he'd been caught looking, Scorpius turned and made his way to the Slytherin table. Sitting at the end, where he had a clear view of the Ravenclaw third year girls, he prepared himself a bowl of porridge and tried to put Weasley out of his mind.

 _Stupid Nott,_ he thought as he stabbed his toast into the porridge then shoved it into his mouth. As he ate he mentally added to his list of places to visit whilst in town. He still had to get gifts for his grandmother and his father. Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes was out, but Scrivenshaft's might prove fruitful, or perhaps Dervish and Bangs. He knew that his grandmother was fond of Honeydukes' dark chocolate fudge and the almond nougat, but he'd already sent some of that to her for her birthday.

There was always Sorcerer Pottery for something unique. He'd never been inside Harry Potter's shop, but he'd heard tales of the legendary work. Potter created something for the individual and it was one of a kind, just like his grandmother. And he'd seen Rose go there more than once. Perhaps he would visit today, he decided as Weasley and her friends all rose from the table to start their day.

Scorpius quickly finished his porridge and guzzled down a glass of pumpkin juice before wiping his mouth clean. He pushed away from the table and moved to join the line of students on their way to Hogsmeade.


	2. Aspirations

**Day 2**

**Prompt:**

**Aspirations**

Between the heat from the fireplace and the flames of the kiln, Harry's shop was extremely warm. Despite the heat, Harry had tried to make the shop, holiday-friendly. Here and there bits of greenery hung off his shelves. Twinkling lights sparkled against shiny, almost translucent porcelain figures. Large red bows, a tribute to his Gryffindor heritage were stuck to the corners of the walls, the ribbon tails flowing down among the stoneware dishes.

He wiped his arm across his brow, wicked away the sweat gathered there and finished spinning the mug he was working on. It would take nearly a week before he could fire this mug, but as he was placing his pieces in the kiln this morning, he had a quick burst of inspiration.

He set to with his chosen clay, one he'd never used before but liked the look of with its light grey tones with shades of blue. He mixed up a fresh batch of clay body adding darker hues of midnight and indigo, before placing a large ball of clay onto his wheel.

Dampening his hands, Harry started the wheel spinning, ignoring the crowd that gathered outside his shop window. It wasn't often that he worked out front for this exact reason, but today he was feeling rather frisky.

Sometimes creating where he could be seen would draw people into his shop and other times, he was just playing with the clay to learn the feel of it. His shelves were full of stoneware, earthenware, ceramic dinnerware pieces and a few delicate porcelain figurines. Most of them were abstracts of the fantastic beasts he'd encountered while growing up, but a select few were exquisitely detailed.

His spiders, tiny lifelike replicas of Aragog and his children, scared the life from Ron, but they were popular for Halloween. Buckbeak the hippogriff was more form than detail because while Harry worked with his hands, he felt that he just wasn't that good of an artist.

The dinnerware, though, that was something Harry excelled at. He had made several individual pieces as well as complete sets in many different types of clay. Some natural and others glazed in a riotous rainbow of colours.

This particular mug was a prototype for a set of drinkware that Hannah had commissioned from him for the Three Broomsticks. She had wanted a heavy-duty, durable set of mugs for the patrons to use as she slowly updated the pub wear.

Harry ran a finger up the inside of the mug, flared the top out into a wide drinking lip and sat back, studying the shape of the stein. It wasn't tall enough he decided and crushed the incomplete cup back into a ball.

The bell of the shop door rang and Harry looked up to see Rose entering the shop. Her face was reddened from the cold and she looked as if she had been running from something as she huffed out several breaths. She leaned back against the door and closed her eyes.

"Something the matter, Rosebud?" Harry asked as he mounded the clay ball and stood. 

Rose's blue eyes opened and she nodded. "I am being followed."

Arching a brow, Harry leaned to look out the window. Children milled about, some in groups and others solitary, but he didn't see anyone, in particular, searching out Rose.

"Are you certain?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "I think I know when I am being followed, Uncle Harry."

Harry fought a grin. Despite her auburn hair, Rose looked just like Hermione at that age, with Ron's blue eyes. "Right. Do I need to go and put the fear of Harry Potter in this person?" He paused. "It is a person, correct, and not a beastie?"

Rose shook her head. "No, it's a person and I am certain I can handle them myself; however, could you help out with my dad?"

Harry blinked as Rose continued.

"It's Scorpius Malfoy, and I am thinking about letting him catch me."

Sucking in a breath, Harry stared at Rose. "Bloody hell."

"Exactly what I am expecting from dad. I'll deal with both males later, though. I'm ready for my pottery lesson, Uncle Harry."

~*~

Narcissa Malfoy stood in front of the bay window looking out over the grounds. The day was overcast and grey, cold and yet not quite time for snow, however fleeting it would be. The manor and the grounds were decorated for the coming holiday when Scorpius, the second light of her life, would be returning from school. Her grandchild's presence had cast out a shadow that had lived in the manor for many years.

He was just as indulged as Draco, the first most bright spot in her life had been, but somehow, he was also a more sombre child. Narcissa was certain this was due to Asteria. Before she departed from the Wiltshire estate, Scorpius' mother had taught her son well, and while he had always been a pampered little lord, Asteria had made certain that he wasn't spoiled. He was budding into a handsome, intelligent, with a sharp, dry sense of humour young man. A healthy bit of trenchancy, like most teenagers, but entirely well-mannered. And she wasn't biased. At. All.

It wasn't until Draco's illicit trysts had come to light that she had severed their relationship. Narcissa missed another female presence in the manor desperately, but she understood that the things she had allowed wouldn't be tolerated by today's modern witch. She herself was rather put-out by her son's outlook on life, but she knew that there was more to his sullen discontent than just his circumstances. In spite of his lackadaisical approach to his relationships and life, Draco absolutely cherished and treasured Scorpius.

Lucius entered the room and she felt his gaze roam over her. He'd always been the most important light in her life until Draco had been placed in her arms. His position had once gain changed when Scorpius was born, but she adored all her Malfoy men with a fierceness that really couldn't be quantified. A woman's heart had no borders where love was concerned.

He wrapped his arms about her and she smiled, leaning into his strong chest before turning.

"Business concluded for the day?" She asked as he bent to slant his mouth on hers.

"For now," Lucius answered. "I still have to see a few donations distributed to their charities, but otherwise I have a leisurely afternoon. Did you need my services?" He arched a brow at her and smiled, and though it had been more years than she cared to admit to since she blushed, she felt her cheeks warm in anticipation.

Leaning against him more heavily, she smirked. "I can always use a porter when I go shopping."

"Oh, cruel witch, how I adore thee," Lucius murmured and bent to kiss her again. Narcissa melted into his arms, submitting to his attentions before gently pulling back. Lucius folded her tightly to him then released her.

"As loath as I am to miss the days shopping, I suggest you take Draco. I know he mentioned still needing to shop for Scorpius, and whatever his flavour of the month happens to be. It would do him well to be out on an honourable quest for once." He scowled, but Narcissa smoothed his brow.

Lucius had been most distressed with Draco's affairs as of late, and even before the dissolution of his marriage. Although the relationship had been arranged, for a brief period of time, Asteria brought some much-needed balance to the Malfoy household despite the rebelling Draco had done.

Narciss and Lucius were on good but slightly stilted terms with Asteria, but it pained them to watch Draco toss what had been a decent match away. Lucius never begrudged Draco anything, but Narcissa knew his tolerance for Draco's antics and attitude was wearing thin.

Narcissa nodded. "I shall inquire about his day. I'm feeling the urge to visit Hogsmeade."


	3. Contrition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa shops while Draco ruminates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The inspiration for the mug is at the end of the chapter.

**Day #3**

**Prompt:**

**Contrition**

Draco knew he'd made a mistake the moment they stepped out of the Floo and into the Wizarding waiting area-cum-tearoom of Harrods of London. He'd agreed to accompany Narcissa to Hogsmeade for some last-minute shopping. Before they'd even left the manor, plans were made, changed, and Draco had done nothing more than hold on for dear life as Narcissa Malfoy _shopped_.

His mother had already cut a swath through Diagon Alley and found nothing that struck her fancy. A decision to change the dinnerware for her annual Christmas Soiree had brought them to the largest store in London. Draco was certain the world would end if she didn't find anything here to her liking.

He'd more than finished his shopping for both his parents and had this morning found everything he wanted for Scorpius. In fact, he was certain he'd gone a bit overboard for his son, but that was neither here nor there when measured against the haul of presents from his mother. 

As they marathon bought their way through Diagon Alley, and now London, he'd even managed to find something nice for Asteria. Even on the decidedly chilly terms with which they parted, they managed to be civil with one another for Scorpius' sake. He knew it was entirely his fault and owned that mistake, but both he and Asteria were happier now that it was over. That didn't mean that there had been no fallout from his mistakes.

Scorpius had suffered the brunt of his parent's implosion with better finesse than Draco had, and he'd instigated the matter. Draco cut his eyes at his mother as he accepted the Gunfire cocktail.

Narcissa took a cup from the house elf and settled back into the plush settee. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes, breathing in the fragrance of the oolong tea. Draco watched her for a long moment as she relaxed before the next bout of shopping. He'd always thought her beautiful when he was younger. And he still believed as much now, even though he could see the years beginning to catch up with her at the corners of her eyes and mouth.

Always perfectly coiffed and made-up, Asteria had been jealous of Narcissa until she'd taken the young witch under her wing. Guilt stabbed through Draco for a quick second at his treatment of Asteria because she had befriended his mother when most of the other ladies in their circle deferred to her status. When Asteria had left him, he'd deserved it, but his mother hadn't earned the loss of her friend.

"Are you ready, darling?"

Narcissa's voice brought him out of his ruminations and he nodded at her. Pushing himself to his feet, Draco offered his arm to Narcissa and they left the enchanted receiving room to venture out into the store proper.

Waterford, Wedgwood and Royal Crown Derby were all bypassed as too modern for her needs. Narcissa wanted something unique and yet ruggedly elegant at the same time and Draco groaned as she dragged him into another store.

It wasn't until Draco picked up an oddly shaped earthenware stein that Narcissa found what she had been looking for. The mug was sensually curved at the top and the handle. The night sky colour of the mug had a depth to it that reminded Draco of late-night Astronomy Class.

He turned the stein and gasped as golden stars burst into the formation of the dragon constellation. Eltanin and Rastaban, the dragon's eyes, burned brightly silver and Draco would almost swear that he heard the dragon's roar sounding from inside the mug.

"Look at this, mother."

"What have you found, Dragon?" Narcissa inquired and Draco held out the stein to her. The constellation slowly drew itself into being this time. The dragon's eyes were still bright silver as the lines filled in on the night sky background. 

"Oh, wonderful, my dragon! This is what I want. Are there more?"

He turned to look for more pieces, releasing the handle when he felt Narcissa' fingers against his own.

Her gasp made him turn, and he watched as the stein fell in slow motion. Old Seeker reflexes responded and he caught the glazed handle neatly.

"Are you all right?" Draco inquired.

Narcissa nodded, though she was paler than normal. "How did a piece of wizard craft make it out of Diagon Alley?"

Draco shook his head and turned back to the table where he'd found the mug, but nothing else struck him as their one piece had. Flagging down a sales clerk, he held up the stein.

"I'd like to see more of this artisan's work."

The clerk eyed the mug for several minutes and Draco narrowed his eyes as he watched the man. "I'm afraid I don't recognize this piece."

Narcissa arched a brow. "Beg pardon? How can you not recognize this as it is in your store?"

The sales clerk smiled. "May I?" He took the mug from Draco and flipped it over, studying the maker's mark. The man's eyes glazed over and Draco gripped his wand. The man's face cleared and he smiled again. 

"My apologies, this shouldn't be here." He turned away, making off with the mug.

"Just a moment," Draco called. "I want that. It's one of a kind piece."

"Sir, I can't in good conscience sell this mug to you when I don't know where it came from."

"Be that as it may, I'd like to see the maker's mark myself."

The man's eyes glazed over and Draco gripped his wand. The man's face cleared and he smiled again. "Of course."

Draco took the mug and flipped it over, cursing softly as he recognized the symbol in the pottery. He'd know that shape anywhere and understood his mother's reaction a moment ago. A small lightning bolt was the only thing carved into the bottom of the mug. "Potter."

****

Inspiration for Harry's Constellation mug. NewWave Stars by Villeroy & Boch


	4. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Physical things are lost while emotions are found.

**Day #4**

**Prompt:**

**Revelations**

Running a frazzled hand through her hair, Hermione dropped her packages at the kitchen table. "Molly!"

She began to dig through her purchases, separating hers from those of her mother-in-law's. Since she'd been in London today, she'd agreed to grab a few things that Molly needed to finish her holiday preparations. 

Arthur came into the kitchen, Muggle coloured Christmas light strands wrapped about his entire person, the plug dragging along the floor. "Hello, Hermione."

Hermione turned and stared at him for a moment then smiled. The strands were partially lit, a few of the bulbs blinking on and off while more were steady on, and more than just a few were dark as if burnt out. "Hello, Arthur. Do I even want to know what you have done with the fairy lights?"

Arthur blushed. "I suppose not, but I can say without a doubt that no fairies are trapped inside the bulbs or have come to any harm."

"I see," she said and continued to rummage through the shopping bags. "Is Molly around? I have her purchases and I wanted to see what she thought of the bauble I picked up for Ginny."

"I'm afraid she popped over to the Lovegoods. Xenophilius was feeling under the weather and she took him some tea and soup."

Hermione stopped searching her bags and looked at Arthur. "Oh, dear. Well, I do hope he begins to feel better. Molly's chicken soup will certainly cure what ails you." She delved back into the bags, now removing individual items as she dropped empty bags on the floor.

Flinging out one hand, Hermione offered Arthur a slip of paper. "These are Molly's purchases. Will you take them while I look for my mug? I think I lost it somewhere. Although I was certain I stuck it in one of these bags when I finished my tea this morning."

Arthur watched her for a few minutes, pulled the fairy lights about him a little more snugly then began to remove the items on the table that was on Molly's list. Once he had the items in the cabinet, he lifted his wand. "It's one of Harry's, yes? Would you like me to just Summon it?"

Hermione dropped the skeins of yarn she'd purchased and shook her head. "So bloody scatterbrained," she muttered. "Harry put a locator on all his gift work." Closing her eyes she laid her wand flat out on her palm and focussed on the mug. " _Reperio!_ "

Smoke trailed out of her wand, a picture trying to form. The ghost mug appeared and coordinates spilt out. Her home in Ottery St.Catchpole, The Underground in London, Diagon Alley and Knightsbridge. The image wavered for several minutes, forming one of the entrances to Harrod's and then the coordinates jumped again.

Hermione drew in a breath as the Wiltshire postcode darkened for a moment then the location jumped to Hogsmeade. "How did it get out there?"

"Crafty little thing to return to its maker." Arthur shrugged. 

Hermione shook her head even as she knelt in front of the Burrow's fireplace. "Harry's mugs don't travel by themselves." Tossing in a handful of Floo powder, she called out for Hannah Longbottom.

****

**~*~**

Draco exited the Floo at The Three Broomsticks and held out a hand to his mother. She stepped gracefully from the hearth and used her wand to remove the soot from their clothing. They had just stepped toward the door when the fire flared again and Hermione Granger stepped out. 

They stared at one another in silence then Hermione pointed at the mug. "That's mine. Where did you find it?" 

Draco held the mug to his chest. "London and I liberated it fair and square from the sales clerk." 

Hermione put her hands on her hips. "Liberated? Is there a Muggle in London I need to Obliviate? What did you do, Malfoy?" 

"Nothing but buy a bloody mug, Granger-Weasley!" He snarled and then calmed when his mother patted his arm. Draco frowned. "I just Confounded him because he wouldn't sell the mug and left a fifty £ note on the counter. No Oblivation needed." 

Eyes wide, Hermione gestured to the cup. "You paid fifty £ for a used mug? My mug?" 

"It was clean and I found it at Harrods. How was I to know it was yours?" 

She began to dig in her purse. "Merlin, I can't believe it. Let me see how many pounds I have on me as I want it back." 

"No, it's mine now and you can't have it." 

Hermione looked up, narrowing her eyes at Draco. "Beg pardon?" 

"I paid for it and it's mine now. You shouldn't leave things behind if you intend to keep them." 

"You are lecturing me about my own mug when you have violated the Statue?" 

"I have not! Don't accuse me of something that you can't back up with facts!" 

****

**~*~**

Narcissa watched the byplay for a moment. She'd seen Senior Council Granger-Weasley argue several cases at the Wizengamot, but her ire was an awe-inspiring thing to behold, and Draco's death grip on her mug seemed to fan the flames even higher.

It had been quite some time since she had seen Draco this animated about anything. His fingers were white as he held onto the mug, silver eyes firing in passion as he argued with Granger-Weasley. Pity Draco had other inclinations, as the muggleborn witch had turned from a comely child into a vibrant and powerful woman.

Narcissa cleared her throat as Granger-Weasley stepped closer to Draco, a menacing look on her face, and her fists clenched at her sides.

"Mrs Granger-Weasley, Draco. We are drawing an audience." Narcissa cast her eyes around the pub and then hooked her arm in Draco's arm, pulling him away from Granger-Weasley. "Perhaps Mr Potter can clear this matter to everyone's mutual satisfaction."

Huffing, Granger-Weasley nodded. "Let's go then. Harry's shop isn't far from here." She stomped past and Narcissa smirked as she dragged Draco along with her. His arm was tugged away from her fingers as he stumbled to keep up with her.

Hogsmeade had expanded over the years, but Narcissa thought the little hamlet was still one of the prettiest she had ever seen. Colourful lights decorated the roof of the shops and sparkled on the mounded snow.

All the trees along the lane were decorated as well, and the cobblestone paths clear of snow except for a few melted puddles here and there. They passed by an outlet of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and Ronald Weasley stepped out to goggle at his wife as she charged up the street, both Malfoys right behind.

Narcissa waved to the man, which made the confused look on his face, screw up his expression into something else entirely. She looked away and caught sight of the shop where they were being led.

The large paned front shop window was decorated for the holiday and through the glass, she could see Potter standing over something. His arms were crossed across his chest and he was nodded at something.

He reached forward, and as Narcissa drew closer, she could see Scorpius look up at whatever it was that Potter had said. Just then a young red-haired girl wrapped her arms around Scorpius, her hands sliding along his as he held on to a spinning wad of mud.

Narcissa gasped as Scorpius looked up into the girl's face, his mouth in a wide grin as he listened to her speak. He nodded and together they bent to the mud as it flared out into a bowl shape. Her gaze flicked to Potter and noted the smirk on his generous mouth as he unfolded his arms and applauded.

"Rosie?" Granger-Weasley inquired.

"Is that Scorpius?" Draco asked.

Potter looked up then and pointed. Both children stared out the window, faces pale.


	5. Repercussions

**Day #5 and 6**

Prompts: &

**Repercussions**

Harry eyed the group of people in his store. They had separated into groups and were scrutinizing one another as if sizing up for battle. Poor Rosie was clutched in Hermione's claws, while Scorpius stared down at his shoes. Harry ran a hand over his face and sighed when Ron's face turned from red to purple.

"If anything breaks, you buy it," Harry snapped.

They turned to him as a collective, agog expressions on everyone's faces.

"Scorpius, Rosebud, why don't you go get something to drink at the Broomsticks?" Harry dug out some sickles from his pocket and tossed them at the two children. Silver flashed into the air and small hands reached out to grab the flying currency.

The shop bell rang in the silent room and then the door clicked shut. Arguing exploded. 

"Potter! You can't just dismiss my child!" Draco snarled.

"Your child? What was he doing to my Rosie?" Ron shouted. "Harry, why did you let them leave?"

"Together even?!?!" Hermione asked. "I can't believe this!"

Harry looked over at Narcissa and she made a face. Harry lifted a hand and snapped his fingers, a loud crack echoing in his shop. The pottery rattled dangerously and every person in the room froze.

"You just embarrassed me and my students, and now want to have a battle in my shop in front of Merlin and everyone!" He pointed to the crowd gathered out on the street then flicked his wand at the storefront, darkening the windows to block the public's view."

"But.."

"Harry!"

"You don't even know what was going on. It was an innocent pottery class that you interrupted."

He waved his hand at the group of them. "Listen to yourselves. You sound like the bigots we fought against!"

Ron pointed and Harry glared at him. "Don't start."

"I _died_ so everyone," Harry spread his arms. "Everyone could have a chance at a better life. You, me, Malfoy and the future generations that were brought into this world. You are letting the past discolour the future. In front of the entire world, I might add, and you don't even realize what you are doing!"

Narcissa stepped forward. "Well said, Mr Potter. I, for one, apologize for causing a commotion in your place of business. As such I would like to engage your services."

Harry blinked. "Um… thank you." He glanced around and pointed to a curtained off area. "If you want to have a seat, just in there, I'll be right with you."

Harry watched her vanish behind the curtain to his private area and then turned back to the other three adults.

"Harry," Hermione began. "I'm really sorry."

"I'm not," Ron grumbled.

Hermione turned to Ron. "Leave, now. I'll speak with you after I finish apologizing to Harry and Malfoy."

"What? Why?" Ron demanded. 

Hermione glared at Ron and Harry took a step back. Malfoy moved closer to him as well and Harry noticed the mug in his hand. Hermione's voice cut off any questions he was going to ask.

"Because I was a hag to him, to both of them, Ronald! Over a stupid mug, not to mention the situation with Rosie. Now, go back to the Wheezes and do your job whilst I mend my fences!"

Sucking in a breath, Ron narrowed his eyes and then leaned toward Hermione. She met his glare with one of her own and Malfoy tensed beside Harry. Harry laid a palm on his arm and shook his head.

"Fine, but we will finish this discussion later at home." Ron gently kissed Hermione's cheek. "I love you both." He turned and nodded at Harry. "This weekend?"

Harry inclined his head. "I'll be there."

Ron grunted and stormed out of the shop, leaving Hermione, Harry and Malfoy alone in the front room of the shop.

"Good day to you, too, Ronald," Malfoy snarked and Harry turned to stare at him.

"Draco!" Narcissa's voice was barely elevated but it resounded in the room.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Mrs Granger-Weasley. Now that we are here, perhaps we can come to a gentle wizard's agreement about my mug."

"My mug," Hermione ground out.

Harry held up a hand. "Give me the mug."

Malfoy held it out and Harry took it from him. The stars brightened as he held it in his hand and Leo appeared. He eyed the stein and it changed to show all the constellations visible during winter. Malfoy gasped then stepped closer to Harry. "Is it the constellation or the design?"

"Both," Hermione and Malfoy answered at the same time then turned to glare at one another.

"Right," Harry said, arching a brow at the two of them. "Fine… This is easily solved." He slammed the mug on the floor. The pottery shattered sending pieces of ceramic skittering across the floor.

"Potter!"

"Harry!"

Harry held up one hand. "Ultimately my creation with my mark upon it. Just wait one minute." He passed by them and moved through the curtain.

Narcissa sat on his sofa, one of the throw pillows that Hermione had given him to use resting on her lap and a grin on her face. Her fingers traced the scrolling letters idly as she waited.

"Pardon," Harry offered to her and reached for a book on an overhead shelf. He handed her a portfolio. "I don't know what you are looking for but this contains photos of many of my works. I'll let you page through it."

Narcissa nodded as she took the book. "I was rather hoping to have more of the unique pottery like the mug."

"What is it about that bloody mug?" Harry sighed. "It's in there as well as my other creations from stoneware and earthenware.

"Thank you."

Harry reached back to the shelf and withdrew two mugs, and an unfired Nutcracker. "I'll be right back."

Pushing through the curtain once more, Harry settled his wares on the counter. "Hermione."

Malfoy huffed and Harry pointed a finger at him. "This will be easier with her first as I've spelled with her before. Just watch."

Malfoy nodded.

She stepped forward and held her hands out. Harry placed the mug on her palms and drew his wand, tracing the tip along the bottom of the mug and Hermione's hand. 

"Close your eyes and _see_ the desire." 

Hermione closed her eyes. Sparkles washed up over the mug and the midnight blue and white porcelain exploded with stars. They whirled for a moment, settling on Taurus and then it blurred to reveal Scorpius.

Harry arched a brow. "Really?"

Hermione blushed. "Well, we are planning on it for next year."

"Congratulations then." He ran his wand about the mug a second time and the mug glowed. 

Malfoy sucked in a breath, but Harry ignored him to finish up with Hermione.

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "I really am sorry."

Harry nodded and then showed her the Nutcracker. "I'm not letting you keep this yet, but you always ask for one. I need to know what colours you _don't_ have as I have lost track." He ran a hand over the back of his head. "Also, you have to act surprised as it's supposed to be a secret."

Hermione drew in a breath, her eyes wide. "Oh, Merlin! Is this what Rosie's been working on?"

Harry smiled at her. "I'm not saying."

Hermione bit her lip. "Oh, tell her I don't care, especially since she made it."

Harry laughed. "All right then. Go on with you and I'll see you this weekend."

Hermione kissed his cheek again and then turned to Malfoy.

Malfoy straightened and she nodded at him as Harry watched. "My apologies, Malfoy, for my earlier actions as well as those of my husband."

Malfoy arched a brow. "I deeply regret my actions this morning as well."

Hermione smiled and waved then exited the shop.

Harry turned to Malfoy. "Ready?"

"Explain your process, if you would. It rather looked like some form of Legilimency," Malfoy said, eyeing the blank, blue mug on the counter. "Unless it's a trade secret?"

"It's not anything so advanced or secretive. It's human magic." Harry sighed. "All magic is about intention. Your desires are surface level in your emotions. All the spell does is gather up those closest to the surface. As you saw, I don't see them until they are represented on the ware. The second revolution sets the spell and allows you to find the mug if you've misplaced it. It's a modified Summoning and Location charm named Reperio."

Malfoy hummed. "All right." He held out his palm to Harry.

Harry braced himself, holding onto the underside of Malfoy's hand. His skin was warm and dry, smooth yet firm. He settled the mug on Malfoy's palm and placed the tip of his wand by the base. 

Leaning in, he murmured. "Close your eyes and see your desires."

Malfoy stared right into Harry's eyes and Harry took the challenge for what it was. He traced his wand over Malfoy's hand, his gaze never leaving Malfoy's silver eyes. 

Sparkles rained down the mug and the stare broke as they both looked down. Draco appeared first, his eyes sparkling silver just as they had on the other mug. He faded away as the Lovers took form.


	6. Permissions

**Days #7 and #8**

Prompts : &

**Permissions**

Once his last customer had left, Harry closed up the shop and eyed his to-do list. His most pressing engagement was restocking the shop of generic wares but the commitment for The Three Broomsticks and Narcissa Malfoy were large orders.

Hannah wasn't expecting all her glassware at once, but he still needed to get a prototype for her soon. Perhaps he would get back to that tonight.

He didn't want to sacrifice quality for quantity and told Mrs Malfoy as much, but she still insisted he do his best to have at least something magical for her by Yule.

They started a maker's contract once she had decided on the type of dinnerware she was looking for and even the colour scheme, but until she had chosen a finished design, he couldn't even begin. He also told her to think about what it was that she wished for and she could return. 

Narcissa insisted on Harry coming to the manor, to both his and Malfoy's embarrassment. Harry agreed to visit with a blank sample of a place setting once he'd worked up a clay body to her specifications. They had hashed out a date. The Malfoys had finished their shopping leaving Harry quite a bit richer and as well as emptier in his shop.

Both Malfoy's left with magical steins of his, and while he'd had reactions like Malfoy's before, spelling Narcissa Malfoy had been an interesting experience.

She, too, chose her child as one of the stars in her life, but like Harry, her second desire was the world during spring. It spoke volumes that Narcissa Malfoy was entirely content in her life after all that had happened.

He understood the symbolism. Harry was most comfortable in the world while it slept. The quiet contented him and he felt more at peace during that time of year. He was with his family most often then and it just felt _right_ to him.

He thought about Malfoy's mug. His son and someone for his own. Harry understood this desire as well, and although he didn't want children of his own, the thought of a lover appealed.

It had been quite some time since he'd taken anyone to his bed chambers, and not for lack of opportunity either. He was at a point in his life where he was more content with creating than he was anyplace else. Which reminded him, he needed to have word with his family.

"Kreacher!"

"Master Harry."

Harry smiled at the ancient elf and wondered just how much longer the old bean would hang on. "How have you been, Kreacher?"

Kreacher eyed him. "Busy, Master Harry. Kreacher has much to keep himself busy." He gave Harry a smirk. "Did Master Harry need something or did he just want to make small talk?"

Harry laughed. "Would you do me a favour and see if Hermione and Ron are able to receive visitors, please?"

Kreacher sneered. "Kreacher is not an owl, but Kreacher does as bid." He vanished with a pop and returned almost immediately.

"Missus Granger-Weasley say to arrive in one hour, and she will have dinner ready."

"Thank you, Kreacher."

Kreacher made a face at Harry. "Yes, Master Harry. Is your business finished?" 

Harry handed him a letter. "Will you take that to the Headmistress and then my business is done. Thank you again, Kreacher."

With a nod, Kreacher popped away. Harry knew he could have sent an owl, but he also knew that while Kreacher didn't mind working his service at Hogwarts, it was best for him to have contact with his true Master every once in a while.

Harry stomped upstairs to the little flat he kept above the shop, to shower and get ready for dinner, but not before also sending out a message to his two students. Drawing his wand, Harry cast his Patronus.

Prongs knelt gracefully then looked up at Harry. He reached out and touched the stag between the antlers, revelling in the good feelings Prongs radiated. "Go to Rose, and Scorpius Malfoy, please and give them these messages."

**~*~**

Scorpius was in the middle of a letter to his father when the hart burst into the common room. He stared at the magnificent animal. He'd never received a Patronus message, and when Harry Potter's voice drawled from the deer's form, he smiled.

"Send an owl if you wish for me to have a chat with your parents about continuing lessons.

The hart faded away and Scorpius shook his head. The man had style even if he was a Gryffindor. Not that that was a bad thing, he knew both good and bad could dwell in anyone from any house. His father had repeated that lesson to him more times than he could count. Scorpius just needed to convince a certain Ravenclaw that Slytherins weren't all bad.

He pulled out another bit of parchment to return Harry Potter's message after he'd finished the one for his father.

**~*~**

Professor Flitwick allowed twenty minutes for private Floo Calls on the weekends, and Rose was in the fire with her mum when Prongs appeared and gave his message. Her mum eyed the stag and shook her head. "Tell Uncle Harry that…"

"Mummy, tell him you're sorry all on your own."

Ron leaned into the fire. "Don't give your mum cheek, Rosie."

Rosie sighed. "Daddy, you need to apologize, too. Neither Uncle Harry nor Scorpius Malfoy did anything wrong."

"He's a Slytherin," Ron began, but before Hermione could interrupt, Rose did.

"I don't care. He's very nice to me and a great study partner in Ancient Ruins. I… I like him, Daddy."

Ron groaned. "I don't need to hear this."

Hermione shook her head as Ron backed out of the flames and then looked at her daughter. "You are too young, my darling girl."

Rose crossed her arm. "Mummy, I don't want to marry him, but having a friend to go to Hogsmeade with that isn't a giggling girl would be nice. Besides, he's good with his hands."

"Oh, Merlin!" Ron moaned in the background.

"Daddy!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Days 9, 10, 11, & 12**

Prompts #9

, #10: , # 11: , & #12: 

****

**Negotiations**

With a deep breath, Harry stepped into the Floo after calling out Hermione's name. He almost tumbled onto their hearth after the trip but caught himself at the last moment on the fireplace's mantle.

His fingers jostled one of the houses from the small Christmas village Hermione had on the shelf. The trees shivered and an incredibly tiny robin flew out of the shaken tree, giving him a high-pitched talking to in song before diving back into a miniature holly berry bush.

Harry straightened the mess he'd made as the tiny townspeople waved at him. The village had been one of the very first pottery crafts he'd undertaken, and it had aged well. Hermione had only added to it over the years, and it spread across the entire shelf. He took in the rest of this years' holiday decor, smiling at the candles in the window.

The flickering flames were a holdover from when he and Ron had been with the Aurors those first years after the war. Through the snowfall, he could see the twin flames across the way in Molly and Arthur's windows as well. The rest of the decor was simple and clean, the fairy-lit tree hummed with the sound of the wings from the fairies as they gave their magic to the tree for the season. Everything else was mostly homemade and nature-related, but it suited the people that lived in the house.

"Harry." Ron entered the parlour and just eyed him for a moment. "We're in the kitchen."

"We?"

"Hermione and Malfoy."

"Malfoy is here?"

Ron grunted and grabbed a bottle of firewhisky from the cabinet and another glass. "Yeah, his owl arrived just after Kreacher and Hermione and I agreed that it'd be best to handle this all at once."

Harry arched a brow. "You agreed?"

Ron scowled. "No. I actually don't want the git here, but Hermione thinks she has something to prove."

Harry nodded and took the glass Ron offered. "You've a problem with Scorpius Malfoy and Rosie?"

Clearing his throat, Ron poured himself another couple of fingers and knocked it back. "Yes, but then again I would have a problem linking any young male to my little girl." He looked at Harry and waved him forward. "She's my little girl, Harry. Much too young for these sorts of things."

Harry followed Ron through the house. He rather thought Scorpius was an interesting child and it would do Rose good to have a friend other than Neville and Hannah's Francine, or Frankie as she preferred to be called. 

"I don't think it's much of anything, Ron, other than two _children_ having a common interest. But perhaps I'm not qualified to say so as I don't have children." Harry offered as they entered the kitchen.

Hermione was seated across the table from Malfoy, and they were bent close, examining their mugs. Harry stared at the two of them and shook his head, wondering why the damned things were so interesting. He should have known she was listening though because she answered his statement as if she had been involved the entire time.

"I don't agree with your opinion, Harry, you have Teddy and so that is like having a child."

Malfoy looked up at Harry and nodded. "I agree. A godfather is an honour and an involved role in a child's life. You have influence that parents often don't, and you help shape the child into an adult just by your very presence. A second sort of teacher or mentor, if you will"

"Oh, um, thank you, I think," Harry said and sat at the fourth chair at the table next to Malfoy.

Ron scowled at Malfoy and settled down beside Hermione. "I do agree with Harry. He doesn't have children and therefore doesn't know all that's involved. He doesn't see Teddy all the time, and though while involved in Teddy's, and Rose's life, he could be considered the 'fun' uncle. It's entirely different when you are singly responsible for one person's entire life."

Hermione and Malfoy turned glares on Ron, and he crossed his arms over his chest, glowering right back at the two.

"Right," Harry muttered. "Regardless of my ability to rear my nonexistent children, this is about your children, and both Scorpius and Rose have asked for lessons. I told them both it would be dependent on their parent's responses."

"Scorpius informed me that he would like to attempt the lessons, and I have agreed. His grandmother is also in agreement, and I am just waiting on Asteria's reply as she and I share Scorpius over the summer months. I won't allow anything to shorten their time together." Malfoy answered.

Hermione took a deep breath, resting one hand on Ron's leg before speaking. "Rosie indicated that she would like to have the lessons as well. She was most interested in making certain Scorpius could attend, too."

Harry nodded. "That's settled then. There's one last Hogsmeade day before the holidays begin. The Hogwarts Governors and the Hogsmeade Retailers Association agreed to allow this double day as the school will be out Christmas next week. I'll let both children know that they can come to the shop tomorrow."

"Do you mind if I pop in and watch?" Ron asked.

"Why, Ronald?" Hermione asked shrilly.

"Someone's got to keep an eye on--"

"I was going to inquire the same," Malfoy added, cutting across Ron. "Although it's because I am interested in the process myself. Most witches and wizards just magic up what they needed. Potter's crafting is different."

"Well, at least you are honest about it. I know Ron isn't so altruistic." Hermione snapped.

"Hey!"

Harry held up a hand. "Actually I do. Mind, that is. This is the children's time away from both the school and their parents. They don't need either one of you standing guard. If you can't trust me to keep peace in my own shop, then I'll cancel the lessons altogether."

"But," Ron began.

"No buts," Harry ground out. "At no time in the three years that Rose has been taking lessons with me have you interfered in her tuition. I'll repeat what I said about cancelling all the lessons." 

Harry turned to Malfoy. "As for your interest, we can arrange private lessons for you as well. As long as I have time to craft for my business then I don't mind taking on students."

With a sigh, Harry met Ron's eyes. "As for the matter of the children's friendship, I will say this; stay out of it. They aren't hurting one another, and it will be good for both of them to learn from one another. Each has their own personality to bring to the table and we should open the way for them. Harmony isn't just something for songs."

He continued after turning from Ron to look at both Malfoy and Hermione. "I may not be a parent, but I know what I would want from my child in this situation; their enrichment and happiness. This world is different from the one we grew up in, and if we don't want to repeat the mistakes of our parents, then we'd all best be a little more tolerant. Many things could have been different back then if we had." 

****

~*~

Leaving the Granger-Weasley household with Potter at his side had an interesting effect on Draco. He'd surprised himself by allowing the meeting to take place on their home turf as well as staying for dinner. He actually had a good time tonight. He liked Granger-Weasley, though he doubted it would be any time soon that he could refer to her with her given name.

Weasley was still somewhat of a git, and Potter was something else entirely. He'd had his eyes opened today, and it had been a very long day, indeed, but he couldn't bring himself to part from Potter's company completely just yet.

The desire to be in Potter's presence, even when he had been younger, was overwhelming and he didn't think the man knew exactly how exciting it was to be near The- Boy-Who-Lived. Potter was very much a legend and yet as Draco aged, he began to see Potter as a normal wizard. A very humble sort of man despite the inflated press about him.

Granger-Weasley had set him straight on a great many things about Potter before he had arrived at their home that evening, but it still didn't dull his interest. He considered his mother' opinion on the matter a nonstarter as she had some very strange ideas about Draco's interest. He couldn't say she was wrong about Draco's interest, but Potter wasn't the sort of plaything he'd enjoyed in the past. He didn't have time for a committed relationship, but idle interest was always there. Besides, if Potter would allow him to take lessons, it would be unseemly to engage in that sort of manner with him.

Draco cut his eyes to Potter and watched him as they walked through Hogsmeade on the way to his shop. Potter's face was scruffy, his dark five o'clock shadow made him seem older than he looked. It fit, though, with the wild bird's nest of hair and his lean rugged look. His smile lit up those green eyes, and though Draco had seen the emotions of anger and pride in them earlier, there was something about happiness that made them even brighter. 

It surprised him that Potter had agreed to the walk despite the weather. Draco himself had always felt it was rude to just Apparate into someone's home or place of business and the shop was apparently both for Potter.

He glanced around as they walked and shoved his hands into the pockets of his cloak. Hogwarts was a shadowy background as the snow fell around them. Thank Merlin for the magic that kept them warm and dry as they walked through town. Hogsmeade itself was still alive and open for business. People were still shopping, again despite the weather, and they hurried to and fro along the streets. The music from the two pubs boiled out into the street adding to the ambience of the season. The torches lining the walkway were snapping and hissing as they illuminated the path and pushed back the grey skies filled with flurries.

He'd never realized that the sleepy village he'd visited during school was more than that. It was a bustling empire just like Diagon Alley, and apparently had a nightlife all of its own. He wondered how much it has cost Potter to close up shop early to handle the matters of the day.

"Want something?"

Potter's voice drew Draco out of his ruminations to realize that they had stopped just down The Hogs Head in front of a holiday cart. Both Potter and the vendor were staring at him.

The merrily decorated cart had a homely witch inside and the scent of hot roasted chestnuts filled the air. She twisted her wand at the bluebell flames that flickered under a cauldron and stirred the cooking nuts. Another flip of her wrist, had the nuts floating in the air to a paper bag. A salt container and a dish of melted butter floated over the bag, seasoning the roasted nuts. 

Potter took the bag from the woman and she ladled up a mug of mulled mead and floated that over to him as well.

The scent of both the chestnuts and the mead wrapped around him and Draco nodded, watching the woman start her process again.

Potter offered him his bag while they waited. If Draco didn't know better, he'd have wondered at the action. It was positively charming considering the day they had.

"Thank you," Draco murmured and hissed as he burnt his fingers on the warm nuts. He laughed then as he popped the meat into his mouth. "I've not had these in ages."

"I make it a point to have them at least once a season." Potter tossed his shells into the bin by the cart. 

"I did want to thank you, though."

Draco stared at Potter. "For?"

Potter shook his head as the witch handed Draco his bag and mead. "Thanks, Rhiamon. I'll have your new cauldron ready by the end of the week." He tossed the witch a couple of Galleons.

"Thank you, Harry, and Cheers!" Rhiamon replied and started another batch of nuts for the people next in line.

Potter led Draco toward his shop, and Draco waited for his answer while they partook of the Christmasy treats.

"Thank you for being civil whilst Ron was being an arse."

Draco laughed out loud. "No hardship there, Potter. It unnerves Weasley when I do and I'd rather him always be wrong-footed when I deal with him as he reveals his intentions faster."

Potter shook his head. "I'll be honest and say I thought that after today, I'd have to deal with two hotheads."

Draco sighed and leaned against the shop while Potter unlocked the door. He waited to answer until Potter led him to the small showroom where he'd sat with his mother earlier.

"I happen to agree with your world view. It took me a terribly long time to be able to admit that and I have Asteria to thank for it. Both she and Scorpius changed my entire outlook on life."

Potter smiled at Draco then, and it took his breath away. Perhaps he'd been wrong about Potter being his type. The man was utterly beguiling when he smiled.

"I'm glad for you then. I've had enough strife in my life as it is."

Draco smiled in return, sitting across from Potter. "I know exactly what you mean." He cracked another chestnut and sipped from his mead. "Now, can we discuss the lessons I'd like to partake in?"

Harry smirked. "Of course."


	8. Actualization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for 25 days of Draco and Harry 2020 for the Slythindor100 community on DW. I know it's after Christmas, but I'm intent on finishing this.

**Prompt: #13: **Fern frost, **# 14:** Christmas pants, **#15:** Flourish and Blotts ****

********** **

**Actualization**

Scorpius sat in the Slytherin common room, staring out the large window into the lake. The glass was frosted over with fern frost and he wondered what magic made that possible. It was Hogwarts, so there wasn't any telling what ancient spell had done the impossible. He sipped his steaming cocoa and turned to the three letters in his lap and the gift from his mother. He considered the missives, starting with his mother's because, after all, he thought hers was the most impactful at this particular moment. She had written and along with his father had given him permission for lessons with Mr Potter. But she'd also offered a choice for the holiday.

Since his parents had separated he'd always spent the holiday with her, but this year she'd gifted him the chance to stay with his father. Well, to stay in Britain, especially if there was a young lady involved. Not that she didn't want him with her, but that she understood how it was to want things besides to spend time with mummy. He rolled his eyes. Why she felt the need to embarrass him was beyond him.

He wasn't certain what to do. He'd never minded having two families. It seemed excessive even though he enjoyed everything the holidays entailed. Travel, fun, and gifts. He knew he was… indulged..., that he had many material things that many children didn't, and he also was adored by both sides. Scorpius knew that while he might act as if it didn't matter, he knew it did. Because despite all the good, there was a downside. He'd heard the stories from not only his mother but from his father as well. The tales listened to on the sly and hidden in dark corners after the grown-ups had thought he'd gone to bed.

He didn't like to think about the things he'd heard but the anecdotes had shaped his life. The looks in his mother's and father's eyes. The expressions on his grandmother's and father's faces. The side eyes of the public and people whom he associated with. He understood, even at the supposedly tender age of fourteen that despite the changes and his privilege, he was considered… unseemly in some parts of society no matter how they acted towards his face and family. Proof of that had been driven home more than once but the most recent just the day before. 

It had hurt to hear his father act like that again. Draco hadn't yelled like that since Asteria had left. Scorpius had been so embarrassed, and he knew Rose had been as well. She'd said as much when they'd finally made it to the Three Broomsticks. Merlin! He'd thought she was going to set fire to the table with her words, and all he could do was watch as she'd ranted. It was a bit fascinating, to be honest with the picture she made. He'd understood then, the old tales about where the angry red-headed witches had come from. But she'd spent her spleen then and calmed, and they'd had a nice time.

_Time_! He was to meet Rose this morning for breakfast and to go to Mr Potter's shop for his next lesson! Scorpius waved his wand and watched the numbers smoke from the end, sighing when he realized it was still early enough to not have missed breakfast. He checked her note for their meeting time and then turned to the gift box from his mother. He tore into the wrap and then groaned as he pulled a pair of pants free of the box. He unfolded the silky boxers and stared. Floppy antlers and a red nose looked back at him and horrified, he stuffed them back into the box before dashing back to his room to bury the gift in the bottom of his trunk, wondering why his mother thought it necessary to embarrass him like this.

****

~*~

Rose accepted the owl and took the shrunken package from Flourish and Blotts with a grin. After Uncle Harry had told her what he'd done about the nutcracker she'd made for her mother, (with her permission of course because Merlin knew she couldn't remember how many of the things there were in her mother's curio cabinet!), she'd needed another surprise gift. Just her father was left, though he was easy and Kreacher down in the kitchens was helping her with that gift.

The newest book in the murder mystery series her mother read gleamed back at Rose in all its glory. The mind candy read was something her mother only indulged in occasionally and never bought them new, but she'd been eyeing this one for a few weeks. She almost hadn't bought it considering the way her parent's had acted recently, but they were human. And Uncle Harry had put them in their place. A flick of her wand had the book wrapped and nestled in her trunk, the luggage almost fully packed to return home at the end of the week.

Rose sighed. Uncle Harry was so fierce! One day, she would find him someone that he could be sweet on. He needed someone nice. She and Scorpius had agreed on that as they hid under the window and listened to him take their parents to the task. When the window had gone dark, she had grabbed Scorpius and dragged him away. The poor boy probably thought she was just as mad as her parents since he'd not said a word as she'd blustered the entire way to the pub and for several minutes after they'd settled at a table.

It was nice to just talk with Scorpius yesterday. She hadn't lied to her parents that he was different. She did like him. Scorpius was smart and funny, he had a dry sense of humour and was a bit sarcastic like she was. Plus it didn't hurt that he was pretty like his father. He acted differently when they were together than when he was with Nott or even when her crazy cousin Teddy was about. She needed to have a word with him about Scorpius. She was surprised he'd accepted her invitation to meet for breakfast this morning.

She checked her watch and squealed when she realized that she was going to be late for breakfast. Scrambling out of bed, she jerked her cloak off the coat tree and ducked the flying houseshoes from her roommates as she nearly flew out the door.

~*~

Harry rolled over and stared at Draco Malfoy in his bed. He lifted the blankets and admired the acres of pale skin and the pert arse. He shook his head when his cock twitched. "Malfoy."

Malfoy groaned and stretched, and Harry arched an eyebrow when his prick moved again in interest. "Wake up. You can't be here when Scorpius and Rose arrive."

Rolling over, Malfoy opened his eyes. With a casual wave of his hand, ghostly numbers rolled from his fingertips between them. He stared at Harry. Harry stared right back at him, searching the silver eyes for something. He saw nothing but mischief and grinned. "Plenty of time. We fucked last night, Potter… Harry. You could at least call me Draco."

"Draco." Harry leaned in and captured Draco's mouth.


	9. Consideration

****

**#16: Christmas Cookies**

**Consideration**

Draco's hair was still wet from Harry's shower when he appeared at the Manor grounds, and though he wore the previous day's clothes, he walked with his head held up and a grin on his lips. He pushed through the misty gate and strolled up the gravel walkway to the entrance of the house proper. He'd thought that last evening would feel like all the others had, and it did to a point. He had been deliciously debauched by Harry and had returned the favour this morning, leaving love bruises on the man's body like a twitterpated teenager.

However, the shame and the self-loathing was missing. It didn't feel like a conquest or as if he'd finally checked off a milestone. Instead, he felt content with his actions with a lingering desire to do it again if it was offered. The only remorseful thing though was that he had to leave the warmth of Harry's arms and bed. And wasn't that just a wonder?

He was usually the first one to leave, and rarely stayed long let alone overnight, but then again, Harry Potter wasn't a normal wizard, then again was he? 

Draco hated to think about it like that because he'd seen how Potter was treated, and he'd see how Harry hated it as well. He'd heard first hand from Granger-Weasley, too, how Harry retreated from it.

Draco used the servant's entrance to the manor, still lost in his thoughts. He wound his way through the halls, ending in the kitchen, scattering house-elves and chuckling when they regrouped almost immediately. They offered him Christmas cookies and tea if he would just leave them to their preparations.

He was shoved out of the kitchens and into the dining room, arms full of treats, tea and his mind still on Harry.

"The prodigal son returns," Lucius drawled, and Draco nearly dropped the plate of cookies. He managed to juggle the dishes and set them on the table though without any mishaps.

"Good morning, Father," Draco chirped as he pulled out a chair and began to eat, suddenly famished. He prepared his tea and waved his wand at one of the ugly sweater cookies, offering the brightly coloured treat to Lucius with a grin. "Cookie?"

Lucius frowned at him and Draco continued to eat. He was in too good of a mood to let his Father ruin it.

"No. Thank you."

Draco shrugged and placed the plate on the table. "Where is Mother this morning?"

Lucius continued to make a face at him, and Draco shovelled the cookies in, stopping only to drink his tea. 

"Is that what you are going to have for breakfast?"

Draco stopped eating long enough to swallow and looked at Lucius. He straightened in his chair and nodded. "Yes. These cookies have eggs, flour, and milk in them, among other ingredients, Father. All valid components in a complete breakfast."

"Draco, don't be impertinent." Narcissa's footsteps clicked on the floor as she entered the room and she laughed as she bent to press a kiss to Lucius' red cheek. She straightened and laid her hand on his shoulder, one pale eyebrow arching as she ran her gaze over Draco.

He smirked at her and leaned back in his chair, biting the head off of a Father Christmas.

"There's no need for these displays at the breakfast table, Cissa," Lucius snarled. "He's supposed to be a grown man, with a child no less, not a gigolo catting around at the bathhouses."

Draco sat up and tossed the half-eaten cookie back on the plate, watching as Narcissa curled her fingernails into Lucius. "There is no display. I came home and was having breakfast."

He stood and Lucius pushed to his feet as well, Narcissa backing away even as she was shoved aside by Lucius. 

"Gentlemen!" she cleared her throat, trying to get their attention before shouting could break out. 

"It's none of your bloody business what I do nor where I was last night," Draco said, the words calm and cold, eyes on Lucius. "My son is well taken care of, his mother approves of my decisions for his education, extracurricular and enrichment activities. Despite my dubious beginnings, he is a credit to me and I won't listen to another complaint about me or my lifestyle, as it is my life. For your information, he will be home for Christmas, although I am reconsidering that decision, especially if his paternal ancestor continues to insert his questionable influence where it is not wanted."

He turned to his mother. "Mother, my apologies for disturbing breakfast. Harry sends his regards, and has every intention of keeping the appointment you made for the Solstice." He stepped away from the table, pushed in his chair and turned away from his parents.

Narcissa and Lucius stared at Draco as he walked away.

Lucius turned around, blinking at Narcissa. His face was ashen as he stared at her. She breathed the moment, the words seeming to echo around her as she thought about them and she reached for a chair. He pulled it out for her and she sank into the plush cushion. Resting her face in her hands for a moment, she raised and looked up at him with a grimace.

Lucius opened his mouth to say something and she shook her head. "You repair this, Lucius. I don't care how, but I refuse to go into this holiday with anger in this house. It is tangible, even now, and I won't have it. This will be Scorpius' first Christmas home since Asteria left."

"How am I to do that?" Lucius demanded. "I reconstructed his life once already. I made him a match and he destroyed both his reputation and the marriage."

Narcissa leaned toward him. "Perhaps you should hear him this time, then my darling. I feel he has spoken quite loudly often enough."

**~*~**

Harry closed his shop after the last customer and waved his wand at the shades. The fairy lights blinked in the darkened windows against the night and he sighed. He'd had fun with Rose and Scorpius during their lessons. It was interesting because they were both intelligent children, funny and developing in ways that reminded him of all three of their parents. He couldn't ever recall meeting Asteria Malfoy, while he was in school, but he was beginning to see bits of Narcissa in the boy, and while he knew it was wrong, he assumed it was the same thing.

Shucking his shirt, Harry climbed the stairs to the top floor of his shop and shed the rest of his clothing. He showered off the day's grime, grinning at the lingering scent of Draco in his shower. It said something that the man had ended up in his bed because it had been some time since he had indulged. Not that he felt guilty or anything, it was just that sex tended to complicate matters, and Harry had decided several years ago that his life needed to be as simple as possible.

Harry knew better than to fuck wizards or even witches for that matter. Most couldn't keep their mouths closed, Muggles weren't any better, but at least they didn't talk to the Daily Prophet reporters. Both he and Ginny had made a point to make certain they had been discreet after they had parted ways but somehow or another the entire group of friends just seemed to be prone to press magnets.

He stepped from the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He'd enjoyed himself, enjoyed his time with Draco. Last night had been comfortable, unlike any experience he'd had in a long time, and he hated to compare it to the one time he'd shared with Ron and Hermione because he loved them both unlike anyone else. They were special to him, and he to them. This experience with Draco had felt like that and he didn't want to dwell on the why of it too much.

Dropping the towel to the floor after running it over his skin, Harry dressed in a pair of joggers and padded back downstairs. Mind still on Draco, he sat at his wheel and he reached for a clay body. With a flick of his wand, he called up some music and then started spinning. His fingers delved into the mud and he got lost in the clay.

He was so involved in the mud, he almost missed the knocking on his door. The glass rattled, the fairy lights banged against the panes and Harry looked up to see a shadow framed against the shades. He slowed the wheel and stared at the thing he'd made, spinning on the wheel for a moment before the person knocked again.

He wiped his hands and stood to answer the door, forgetting he was dressed only in his joggers. Harry opened the door and stared at the elegantly dressed, blonde woman with a decorated basket. "Yeah?"

She blinked and eyed him then grinned. "Well, I can see why Draco is so fascinated. Good evening, Mr Potter. I'm sorry to have bothered you. I'm Asteria Greengrass-Malfoy."


End file.
